Snowtale AU
by Zerotheassassin fox
Summary: My own AU Snowtale basically the whole underground is filled with snow and ice and characters are swapped around like flowey as Toriel etc
1. Snowtale AU

The snow was falling, it was Christmas Eve everyone was playing in the snow. But you, you isolated yourself from every source of social interaction. You hated humans and especially Christmas. But while awake that night like every other night you thought of going to mount Ebott, aka the death mountain, seems a suitable nickname as no child has ever came out alive. Not that you know of, you packed your bags and off you went to mount Ebott.

You finally made it to the top. The winters wind froze you solid. You saw a large hole in the mountain, you looked over the edge, you chucked a rock down the hole to see how far the fall was "Damn, that's fa-" you slipped down the icey hole.

"Ow...my head, what the fu-" Frisk paused

They saw a ghost-like figure looming in the darkness. It was wearing a white jumper with black stripes "Greetings human, I am Asriel the demon that comes when you awake it's soul." Asriel explained "What are you a goat?" Frisk asked "Where am I?" "Golly you ask a lot of questions."


	2. Snowtale Part 2 Ruins

"Um yeah, humans do that." Sassed Frisk "Hey don't sass me you little-" "Let's get going shall we?" asked frisk "Fine"

We entered a slightly small room with a patch of snow covered grass in the middle. There was a white sunflower? "Oh a new human! Hello I'm Flowey caretaker of the ruins I come past here everyday to see if a human has fallen down. Lucky me! Follow me my child."

"He sounds like you, and speaks like you. Are you brothers?" Asked frisk "What! No!" Snapped Asriel "Plus it's a girl." said Asriel "Oh."

"Flowey really likes the colour white, Asriel. I mean is it bad for your eyes to see this much white? I mean everything is literally white." "Probably I heard that putting people in a room that is just white is a form of torture." Explained Azzy "Great noted."


	3. Updates

So I'm starting mocks soon, so I won't be updating much within a few weeks Ili try to get some chapters in, but very short ones hopefully in a few weeks I can frequently update this AU's story and show off more CHARActers


	4. Snow Frisk X Snow Asriel

(So uh no fan-fiction is complete without a chapter like this, no not a lemon begone horny 12 year olds. But this won't be the only shipping chapter but Ili try not to plague this story with too much shipping, I'm trying to advance the story but I have no idea how to start. So while I figure out how to do that here's my first shipping chapter, enjoy.)

"Hey Asriel." "What." Snapped Asriel "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Shouted Frisk "Frisk I'm a fucking ghost, stupid." Frisk eyed the floating phantom up and down "Huh, so you are." "So we can't have any interaction?" Smirked Frisk "Not unless I go into my physical form." Explained Asriel Frisk gave puppy eyes "Please, Asriel?" Pleaded Frisk "No you pervert, fuck off." Frisk used crocodile tears "Fine." It's super effective!

"Happy no-" Asriel cut off "Frisk why are you coming closer?" "Back off!" Frisk stood close to Asriel their lips almost touching "Hey Asriel~" "What" "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Frisk chucked a snowball at Asriel's white fur making it even whiter. "FRISK! FUCKING RUN BITCH."


	5. Flowey Fight

"This is a training dummy, child." Said Flowey

"Yeah no shi-" Flowey shot back at Frisk with a evil look in their eyes. "Woah..Ili talk to it."

"Hey how you doin'." "Good well done my child." Flowey applauded with her petals?

(Skip to Flowey's house cos I'm lazy)

"This is my house, I hope you like it!"

You think to yourself about Asriel he's being quiet, that's unusual, then something struck me. "Frisk." "Asriel are you speaking in my head?" "Yes." "Oh that's why it was quiet."

"Shut up." "Hey Frisk, I can possess your body." "Why would I let you take control of my body?" "It's not 'let'." "Y O U R N O T I N C O N T R O L"

Darkness is all I see, feel, hear, consuming my soul. No I can't. Asriel...

"Woah, this body feels...AWESOME!"Shouted Frisk? "What my child?" Asked Flowey

"Um Flowey? How do I leave the Ruins?"

Flowey starts to sweat "How about this book on humans?" "Please?" "I must go do something, stay here" Your're possessed body stomps down the steps.."Where is Flowey?" Flowey stood by a large white door "I shall not let you past, you will die." Her voice breaking "Queen Chara will kill you."

"Prepare yourself."

A fireball is thrown at you -5 HP

 _ **You regain your soul, and body.**_

Woah what the fu-"

"I'm so sorry child." Flowey apologised

"I'm such a idiot, I can't save a single child, well go on if you must." **Asriel is gone, my soul banished him...No...**

You leave the **Ruins**


End file.
